A Pure Muggle Malfoy
by ladi lucius
Summary: Draco had a twin but where did he go and who knew?


They had to be quick, time was of the essence, speaking of which they would be needing some essence of Vetivert, he had nearly forgot. Albus hoped Minerva had remembered to bring everything, he was sure she would have but there was a lot to do.

Word had reached Albus Dumbledore that Narcissa Malfoy had collapsed outside Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. She had been rushed to St Mungo's unconscious. Dumbledore would have to move fast.

It was a huge advantage to the Order of the Phoenix that Lucius was away in Northern Europe on official business for the Ministry of Magic. He had just secured a position as under secretary to the secretary for the second assistant of the shadow Minster of Magic. It was quite a title considering only twelve months ago he squirmed out of being convicted as a follower of you-know-who. However every one knew it was the top job he had his eyes on. For now he was inspecting flying sheepskin rugs, Albus doubted this very much and as Lucius was overseeing quality control, he doubted he would be buying one. Or as it happened that he would be in an easily contactable area.

Ministry owls were guaranteed to do one thing well and that was go slow. They would release one as soon as they had word from St Mungos.

So now Narcissa was in St Mungos, unconscious. Minerva was in Deepest Scotland searching for an ideal, loving, kind muggle newly wed couple. If the news Albus had off the chief medi witch was correct tonight his dreams could become reality.

There are benefits of being Black, of being noble, of being pure the biggest of which was privacy. This was to make things so much easier. Word had been sent thru the portraits that she was not to be revived yet. Urgent and life saving work was needed first. Not to save Narcissa's life mind, but the lives of hundreds of others should the unthinkable, but predicted, happen.

Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. There was an amazing joining of souls; Lucius had loved Narcissa for many years and she him. One could say they were childhood sweethearts, they loved each other deeply. But Tom also loved Narcissa, she did not love him, however she humoured him and cared quite a lot about him, just not the way Tom wanted.

Tom convinced Lucius to join him in what he called The Death Eaters. Lucius was a skilled wizard and very wealthy for his age this reason Tom Riddle needed Lucius. With Malfoy money, skills of Slytherin, and Tom Riddle - Salazar Slytherins only heir, this became the darkest time anyone could remember. Narcissa was not like the other Blacks; she did not follow Tom's antics. She knew Lucius financed them but she closed her mind to this. Her love for Lucius was blind.

Now they were Mr and Mrs Malfoy, the union was 4 months old and Narcissa had collapsed. She was only slight of frame and any change to her constitution caused chaos every time. Considering the timing and situation it could only be that Narcissa was with child. Albus' information was not one but two. Lucius did not know, Narcissa did not know. The medi-witch had contacted Dumbledore immediately; it was a huge benefit having her as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Then despatched the smallest ministry owl with news for Lucius; whereabouts unknown.

Albus Dumbledore was ready; Minerva should be ready too with her selected family. He collected his ingredients that would be needed in addition to the preparations at St Mungos.

In his bag went essence of Rose, Frankincense, Periwinkle, Vetivert, Calamus and Bergamont. In addition he required some muggle powders chilli, cinnamon, galangal, pepper and Iron filings. This was going to need some very advanced magic.

The floo network was a little risky considering his load. Port key would be expected by you-know-who so tonight he would travel in style, by broom. No-one expected Albus Dumbedore to arrive by this method these so he would be safe.

A few hours later he met Minerva just inside St Mungos. With her she had Mr and Mrs McDougal. A youngish couple, still looking shocked at the events of the night. They would need a memory reversal charm before the night was out.

They walked along the corridor into a small room. One inside and the door closed the room expanded in size to reveal the true status of Narcissa Malfoy.

Dumbledore opened his bag and removed a cauldron, a series of bottles containing oils and powders, a small grate and a rather large painting from Hogwarts.

Mrs McDougalls eyes grew wide when she saw the tall, thin, pale white lady lying as if lifeless on the bed. Mrs McDougall could not be more opposite she was 5' (just), freckled, wind swept and plump.  
Mrs Malfoy' blond hair was laid on the pillow, freshly brushed, in stark contrast to Mrs McDougall's red curls, not washed let alone brushed.

Albus looked at Minerva, was she sure about this, so different? She nodded. The difference was needed; Albus accepted he trusted her implicitly.

Not a word was spoken, Dumbledore looked at the grate and a fire sprung to life. He poured the oils in, one at a time. When the draught was complete he poured it into two silver beakers. This Oil of persuasion will entice the strongest featus, the heir of Malfoy to the transfer vessel and then to Mrs McDougall. To do this the oil must be massaged onto Narcissa and then Mrs McDougall.

The separation powder from muggle sources will complete the process and make it irreversible. No pure blood will entertain anything muggle so this will guarantee a successful transfer.

"Are we ready Minerva?" The first words he had said all evening

"Yes" came the reply.

He looked at the medi-witch who just nodded. "Petrificus Totalus" Albus said looking directly at Mr and Mrs McDougall. Their entire bodies became rigid within an instance. "Before the transfer is final she will need bringing half back." The medi-witch nodded. Dumbledore handed her the oil.

Dumbledore lifted Narcissa's robes slightly to reveal the naval area and ever so slowly and gently massaged the oil into the delicate skin. Next he placed the silver vessel over the area of the womb.

He placed his long boney fingers on either side of the vessel and spoke, every so quietly into it. "Valescere Accedo Absilio" this would draw the strongest featus out into the vessel. Ever so slowly the vessel closed top and bottom to become a sealed unit.

When the vessel was completely closed he removed it he simply laid his hand on the area and said "Obsigno" to seal the passage. Not that you could see any difference and no one would ever know what had happened there this night.

He repeated the process, in reverse with Mrs McDougall. First he massaged in the oil, then signaling the medi-witch he stood back. The medi-witch removed her wand from the medical robes "semi – expergefacio" and the lady stirred. Dumbledore placed the vessel in the correct place and reversed the previous incantation. Within seconds the vessel started to open. When it was fully open, he removed it and took the separation powder. He sprinkled this all around Mrs McDougall, as it touched her skin it disappeared, thus making an impenetrable barrier that no pure blood could pass through. This would be a standard, 100 natural birth.

"Minerva," he turned to face her, with a look of deep concern, "We must ensure that one of our doctors are ready at whichever hospital. This will be a 100 natural, and if needed magically assisted, birth." She nodded and looked to the Sister who agreed "That will ensure the complete separation from his sibling for the foreseeable future" He continued.

"He will come back to us I year late, at 12 years that way for his year all will be normal."

"Will he catch up?" Minerva looked troubled, "he will have 12 years without magic and you want him to come 1 year late"

Dumbledore nodded "Trust me, there will be enough excitement at Hogwarts in this child's 11th year, trust me"

"This you will always have from me Albus. Now I must take this wonderful couple back to Scotland. Please revive and modify the memory to make this child appropriate. A night in London would be nice for them, at the opera and a hotel. I will make arrangements to return to Scotland by train." She turned to go and paused, "Luke is a pleasant name I believe it means Light, from our word Lucus – rather fitting is it not" and she left.

Naricissa was revived and a ministry owl dispatched. After 5 days Lucius arrived and stormed into St Mungo's as only Lucius can. His face was like thunder and his tone stained. "Why was I not informed by more intelligent owl?" "Where is my wife?"

"Pleased to see you too Lucius, you wife is well please follow me" the desk witch walked off. Trying hard not to giggle, this always happened when she saw Lucius. He was the most attractive wizard around and to see him loose his cool was most gratifying. Not many young witches saw this; wait till she told her friends.

He strode into the room and looked at his radiant wife sat up in bed. Pale, but that was normal, glowing in his eyes, but that was also normal. But there was something else he could not put his finger on.

"How are you, what happened?" his ostentatious façade fell briefly then he roared, "Is there anything they have not done? Cos if there is I will…. "

"Hush Lucius, we have a son coming"

"A son …!" He sat down …

Mr and Mrs McDougall had totally enjoyed the opera in London, not that they remembered much about it – just that they had had a wonderful time. On the train back they had met a very pleasant young Scottish lady in a long green dress. Apparently she lived near them, they had never seen her, but they chatted as I they had known each other for years. They descended the train at the same station and went there separate ways. It was a rather unusual journey home from the station as they were followed by a tabby cat. Not long after this even there were true celebrations in the McDougall household – they were to have a child in approximately eight months. A party was needed; the whole family attended; and a tabby cat that turned up every now and then, as if from now-where.

At last the day had arrived; Luke had been apprehensive but excited ever since the visit of the man in the cloak. It was July 2nd, they would be arriving soon to take Luke and his parents to Diagon Alley; London. Mr and Mrs McDougall were to travel with them; when they had finished Luke was to travel to Hogwarts with the gentleman and the lady, a professor McGonagall would take his parents home.

The gentleman, a Mr Dumbledore, had assured Luke's parents that Luke was a wizard who, with the correct training, would be great. Luke's Dad was surprised; mind everything about Luke surprised his dad. Mr McDougal was a slight man of small stature. He had brown hair and stood 5' on a good day, but he had not had many good days lately, not since the visit. Mrs McDougall, Luke's mum, was also short, bubbly and very round. All this was topped with the reddest set of curls to come out of Scotland.

Luke was 11 years old, soon to be 12. He had spent 1 year at his local high and was pleased not to be going back. For one the uniform was not smart enough for his taste and they did not agree with the length of his hair. He stood at 5'5" already, and he always stood tall, aloof some said. His hair was very blond and very straight. His teacher's said he was too confident for his age, but he had a fantastic grasp of the English language so he was popular with the teachers. The kids laughed that he was his mother's in-discression; he knew otherwise. His mother had brought him into this world; he had the very photo to prove it. Other people's opinions mattered little; he would never show it to anyone, as long as Luke knew all was well.

Hours later they arrived in Diagon Alley having journeyed by the most peculiar method, a port key, what ever that was. Whatever it sure was quick. Professor McGonagall had taken Mr and Mrs McDougal to have a drink of tea at the café whilst Mr Dumbledore took Luke to find his school books and wares.

Whilst in Florish and Blotts he overheard a rather heated discussion

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," said a rather short and shabby looking man  
"Clearly," said a tall gentleman, with ah blond hair, his pale eyes straying to a couple that looked as lost as his parents, they looked rather nervous. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower.'  
"Luke, come my boy; we have lots to do, would you like a Sherbet Lemon" and Dumbledore walked on, obviously expecting him to follow. Luke could not forget this man. The wizard he was following turned and looked at Luke. "That was Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, you would be wise to forget them for the time being"

Luke was to arrive at Hogwarts 3 weeks early to catch up on the work he missed the previous year. He was the first young wizard not to have been found for the first year for some time. Professor Snape was confident the draft could be prepared to accelerate his learning and retain all the information in 3 weeks, one for each term.

Luke didn't want to leave his parents, but the thought of a castle; it was all he'd ever dreamed of. A two up, two down was OK but not exactly a medieval manor he dreamed of. He hugged his parents and held them tight, promising he'd be back soon. Prof McGonagall then took them home and arranged a method of contact, for this boy contact with home was imperative to keep his mind strong in his roots; his home. Even if it meant bending the rules regarding the floo network, Dumbledore had arranged everything.

Luke entered Hogwarts on a glorious summer day. The sorting hat informed Dumbledore which house to put him in. Dumbledore over-ruled the hat and placed him in Gryffindor; informing the hat this was as special situation which may bring the houses together. Dumbledore smiled for the first time in along while, it had been a close chase but now Luke was safe in Hogwarts with 3 weeks to go. His parents were safe as guards had been placed in the house, by way of 2 new pet cats. Prof McGonagall had supplied cat food that would never run out. Mr. McDougall insisted it was kept in the cellar as it smelt rather strongly of cabbages.  
It was close seeing Lucius in Florish and Blotts but he was so busy arguing with Mr. Weasley he hadn't noticed the boy's aura. It was hard to believe Lucius did not know; he would soon that was for sure. The boy must be educated and quickly.

He learnt everything as easily as Snape had predicted he would, "After all, he is a …" but Dumbledore would not let him finish. "Not all elves and ghosts are loyal to Hogwarts, Severus, I expected you to know that"  
The fat lady was another story, she was not happy about letting him into the Gryffindor common room. Every time she saw Luke she sang "Slytherin Filth" at the top of her voice. Dumbledore had to threaten to hex her into silence and provide Sir Cadogan to translate for her.   
Tonight everyone was to arrive at Hogwarts. Luke could have his last bath in the prefect's bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror brushing his long blond hair. Tonight he would have his new robes on. It was amazing how comfortable they felt, considering they were uniform. His hair shone in the enchanted moonlight. Tonight he would wear it down, but tomorrow it must be tied back, he looked in the mirror; a black ribbon would be appropriate.

They stood on the platform of Hogsmeade station, there was only one platform, there was only one train and it was approaching. As the students looked out they saw one half giant looking a little nervous, he was not happy about this meeting and considered Dumbledore to be wrong, but he wouldn't say so to his face. There was also one boy looking very confident – almost princely.

The first off the train, as usual, was Malfoy – followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. This time Draco nearly missed the step and landed on the tracks, if Hagrid and caught him. For standing in front of him in Gryfindor robes could well have been his reflection, albeit a little bit smarter.

Luke looked at Draco and blinked a sign of the feelings inside. Eventually Hagrid said "'Ere, Luke, that's not Potter, it's the wrong carriage. Whatever was Dumbledore thinking about? He meant carriage 2. 'Bn workin' to 'ard had Dumbledore" But it had worked; .Luke had met Draco on Dumbledore's terms.

No-one knew the history except Dumbledore and the Head Mediwitch, both members of the Order of the Phoenix as it was then. She was now dead, but Dumbledore remembered.

No-one remembered the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had royal roots   
No-one knew that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy expected twins, not even Narcissa.

The eldest and strongest was removed by the strongest magic, out of her womb to that of a child-less but kind couple. They were chosen by Prof McGonagall in deepest Scotland, well away of Wiltshire. It had taken a lot of magic; but between them they did it.

The true heir of the Malfoy family had been raised by two muggles away from the Dark Arts. Draco, their joy, was the weaker of the twins.

Here, this day Draco Malfoy met his twin brother Luke McDougall.

Half Malfoy; half Black  
Half Pure; half Royal

Luke McDougall; the true Malfoy heir– but no-one knew – yet.

Who would figure it out first –Dumbledore's money was on Potter.


End file.
